disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire (element)
Fire is the second element controlled by one of the Guardians, specifically Taranee Cook and Halinor Clarkson. The Element Fire is one of the four classic elements along with earth, water and air, and is bound to the others through Quintessence. Although it is the fourth most powerful element, it is the most wild and indomitable, taking great sheer will and concentration just to control its weakest abilities. Fire in W.I.T.C.H. The element of Fire is controlled by Taranee Cook, one of the new Guardians. It it the fourth strongest element granted to a Guardian. Fire is an element that provides great offensive power, but little opportunities to defend oneself without causing collateral damage. Since a Guardian can only control fire, she would have no other choice in a dire situation to use that very same power to try and protect herself. For example: Taranee can create force fields, but these force fields would be created out of flame and/or heat energy. The probability that the heat from the shield would cause harm in a nearby area would be great. Abilities Often known as Pyrokinesis, the ability to excite the atoms within an object, possibly enough energy to ignite the object. A pyrokinetic is a person capable of generating flames from thin air, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. They have been seen being able to increase the temperature in their proximity, create flames, and endure extreme heat and flame without being harmed. The following is a list of powers, abilities and other talents a Guardian of Fire possesses: *Create balls of fire *Ignite large wildfires *Conjure balls of fire *Start and extinguish fires *Breathe fire *Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes all nearby projectiles *Shoot pinpoint flames with her finger *Sense sources of heat *Use fire to cut through objects *Manipulate temperature by thought *Contact the other Guardians through telepathy *Read, project, and perceive thoughts of others *Read other peoples' thoughts, feelings, and memories *Understand the concept of dreams instantly *Use her telepathic powers to stun or kill opponents *Communicate with animals, such as dogs, dolphins, cats and ravens *Possess superhuman awareness *Melt any object or food like chocolate, ice, glass etc. *Sense the presence of others *Throw blasts of heat energy (heat waves) *Throw whirling discs of fire and heat *Absorb the heat of opponents *Melt objects by multiplying their heat *Create rings of fire *Control dangerous infernos *Create force fields of fire *Mend objects that are broken *Throw beams of orange energy *Create large wild fire *Take the form of fire on any object *form and control fireworks *Make metal soft and melt *Use fire as a shield to bounce back attacks *Pyrokinesis: The ability to telekinetically control and manipulate any fire or flame, even ones one did not manufacture, and utilize them in any way imaginable. She possess complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity, density, temperature, and even color. she could alter its size and intensity from a mere candlestick flame, to an immeasurable inferno. she could telekinetically manipulate any fire or flame to do whatever she desires *Thermokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate the heat. She has the hands destroy the instrumental metal or iron, which is manipulating is the heat control (it is our level of heat to superhuman strength). *Blazing Bolts: The ability to project blazing bolts, destructive, incinerating long-range beams of fire from any part of one's body at will (They could be able to blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort). *Burning: The ability to burn, scald, singe, scorch, vaporize, evaporate, and incinerate virtually any being or object by touch. *Fire Absorption: The character can absorb any amount of flame into his/her body harmlessly. *Fire Breath: A character can project his/her fire from his/her mouth by breathing and exhaling at will, like a dragon. *Fire Extinguishing: The character can extinguish any fire in his vicinity mentally. *Fire Projectiles: The ability to make constructs out of flame (fireballs being the most common) and hurl them at opponents. Also includes shooting a steady stream of fire from the hands. *Fiery Projections: The ability to generate, project, and create virtually any shapes, objects, constructs, weapons, and even beings composed of fire from any point on one's body. *Firestorm: The ability to summon a firestorm that can cover great distances, from an acre to over a fifty thousand-mile radius. *Plasma Control: A character's body and plasma could possess a high hydrogen content, and could be surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atomic hydrogen atoms. This hot cloud could provides sufficient positive buoyancy for him/her to float. With mental stimulation of his/her flame, he/she could provide enough lift to carry an undetermined amount of weight that could be greater than one could normally carry. By forming a jet from his/her feet, directed behind him/her, one could achieve supersonic speeds of up to at least 300 miles per hour. *Spontaneous Combustion: The ability to spontaneously combust and/or engulf any portion of or all of oneself in fiery plasma without harm to oneself whatsoever. *Welding and Fusing: One can control his flame to perform the most delicate welding jobs. He/she can fuse craters, holes, or openings in walls, floors, ceilings, or the ground. Besides control fire, the Guardian also can: *Contact the other guardians through telepathy *Contact ex-guardians through telepathy *Read, project and perceive thoughts of others *Flight (animated series) *Teleportation *Glamoring Trivia *Taranee is the nerd of the group, and her symbol is very closest to the symbol for delta. Gallery Breathefire2.jpg Halinor_green_fire.jpg 053.jpg de:Feuer Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Magic